Logan D Garfield: The Legend of the Blood Beast Shichibukai
by JP-Ryder
Summary: Logan D. Garfield is not the kind of pirate you want to get on his bad side. With his brutal devil fruit power and his Logan Pirates by his side, and strong allies, he shall make history in the world of One Piece!
1. Power of the Blood Beast

**Another new story has been made. This time, it's Logan D. Garfield who is a Royal Shichibukai, earning his title and becomes a legend in the sea. Where he'll meet enemy pirates, and it's also a DC/Marvel crossover in the One Piece-verse.**

 **I don't own One Piece as it is owned by the Great Oda, and I don't own Teen Titans, DC, and Marvel.**

 **Enjoy**

 **/**

Chapter 1: Power of the Blood Beast.

It was a long-time planning for the Donquixote Pirates, as in a few more years or so they will invade Dressrosa. They've been able to run off against the Marines quite some time thanks to their spy, Vergo, who has infiltrated and will come up the ranks to be a potential asset in the future. Dofflamingo plans would've backfired if not for his traitorous brother and Law was somewhere missing. The pirate who was an ex-Celestial Dragon cursed Trafalgar Law from escaping, but no matter, what's important is that he plans to take back what was birth right.

"Dofflamingo-Sama!" shout one of his goons. Dofflamingo was in his office reading a book as his goon barged in.

"What do you want?" Dofflamingo snarled at the goon.

"T-There's a large ship blocking our path! And all of a sudden, Baby-5, and Dellinger were suddenly taken there!" the henchmen cried out in panic.

"What!? Where's Diamante, Trebol, and Pica!? Aren't they dealing with that ship and saving them!?" Dofflamingo demands him, as he saw the goon paled.

"They went to raid the ship as we speak, sir. B-B-But..." The goon couldn't foster the words to tell his boss what happened to the executive officers. "I-It was like this..."

/

Diamante was coughing up blood, he couldn't believe that he's been beaten by the hands of some no-named worm. It was simple, really, go and retrieve the brats back to the ship, by slaughtering anyone getting in the way. With Senior Pink, Lao G, Buffalo, and Gladius by their sides, it was a supposed to be a piece of cake.

Oh, were they wrong.

"We're sorry that we have to do this, but we can't just let children involved in the slaughter." spoke a blue haired girl wearing a gray cloak. She has pale skin, gray eyes, a red chakra on her forehead, and gray full lips. Her hourly figure body shows in her black long dress with two slits showing her legs, and black flat shoes.

"Y-You bitch! Don't look down on me!" Diamante declares as he holds his bleeding stomach. He looks at his dead henchmen, and his most prominent crewmates. Gladius's neck was snapped, Senior Pink's upper body exploded scattering blood, Lao G has a heart attack, Buffalo's body was twisted in the wrong way, half of Pica's body was destroyed and only pools of blood flow around on the red deck of the ship, and Trebol looks worse as if his body was smashed down like a can.

"Oi, don't be talking to my first mate, Rae-Chan like that." spoke a redheaded male who looks to be 18 as he marches forward. His red spiky hair shows with his bangs hanging over his face, crimson eyes piercing through Diamante's soul. He wears leather clothing with straps around his chest, leather sleeves with circular holes showing his muscular arms. He wore black leather pants with black boots with straps flinging around.

"You!" Diamante snarled, looking at the redheaded Captain "You piece of shit stain! I'm going to kill you multiple times with my sword!" he said as the large, tall man charge at the redhead, who just gives a bored look.

 **"Pincushion."** was the redheaded Captain spoke, as Diamante stops as he held his own heart.

"M-My heart!" Diamante quivered, as his chest was suddenly burst out showing red spikes coming out of his chest. The spikes were crimson blood with flesh and chunks of his heart dripping out. Bleeding out, Diamante starts to fall back and drop his sword, as more red spikes pops out from his back where his heart is, as Diamante falls back on the crimson deck, dead.

"I really hate arrogant cocksuckers." the redhead spoke, as he gives a bored expression. Captain Logan D. Garfield, known to the world as "Blood Beast" Garfield, who has a bounty of 300,000,000 Beris, known to have slaughtered Pirates and Marines due to his abilities. In fact, he's about way older than the age he looks for a Captain of the Logan Pirates. "Rae-Chan, get Wolverine and Ivy to behead these bodies so we can turn them in to the Marines as an offering."

Raven, his first mate, turns a 180 in personality as her cloak and eyes suddenly changed into pink "Yip-yip-yippy ye~ess, Gar-Kun! I will get Wolvy-Niisan and Ivy-Chan to take out the trash!" Raven said as she skips along to find two of her fellow crewmates.

"You do realize that more will come after what you've just did?" spoke a blond-haired girl with blue eyes, and wears a blue t-shirt, red frilly short skirt and red strap heels. Next to her is a man wearing a red hoodie with blue pants, red shoes, and a black spider symbol on his chest. He wore a mask with white eye lenses. All he did was nod.

"Kara, Peter, make sure the kids are safe in the inside the boat, make sure Monet-Chan and Sugar-San accompanied them. Also, Peter-San, go bring Tea-Chan, Komi-Chan, Kori-Chan, and Dinah-Chan. We might need those three ladies against the other henchmen." Garfield told Peter "Scarlet Spider" Parker.

"Sure thing, Field-Sama." Peter said as he walks down to find the girls as Kara, his girlfriend, follows him down.

/

"W-Where are we?" spoke the young 11-years-old Baby 5. The girl was taken along with the 4-years-old Dellinger. Baby 5 was tendering to keep the crying Dellinger calm.

"Waaaahhhh! I don't wanna die here!" Dellinger cried.

"Hush now, my child." Spoke a green haired woman who came in. She has orange eyes, pale olive skin, and wears a green tank top and blue cut off short-shorts. Next to her is a red hooded girl who is seen eating grapes.

Baby-5 held Dellinger protectively as she glares at the two "Don't come any closer! Or I'll shoot you two!" she said in defense, transforming her hand into a gun aiming at them.

"Oh geez, put that away, would ya?" Sugar said as she grabs Baby-5's gun hand, and unites it with her other hand thus making her hands bind together.

"W-What?!" Baby-5 was shocked, seeing her hands stuck together. "What is that!?"

"Oh, just my Devil Fruit ability. Really puts things together." She said, as she places Baby-5's hands onto her forehead and get them stuck.

"Aw! Who are you, meanies!? Why are you doing this!?" Baby-5 demands while trying to get her hands unstuck. She then saw Monet coming to pick up the crying Dellinger as she held him in her arms and close to her chest.

"There, there, calm down." Monet cooed, as Dellinger calms down as the boy smiled.

Baby-5 was shocked to see Dellinger calm down, as Sugar answers her questions "As for why you're here, Gar-Sama wants to get you two out of the way since he doesn't like hurting children. Plus, he doesn't want you to see what happens to those pirates you were with."

'What's going to happen?' Baby-5 thought, wondering what could this pirate do to Dofflamingo.

/

Dofflamingo was furious, he marches up to the ship as he saw Machives, and Jora, his other goons, were frozen still. He saw the large ship before him, bigger than his. It was black with blood stains all over, the figurehead has a scary looking beast with horns, it also has three masts, sails stained in blood. The flag waving up on top shows a Jolly Roger of two bones forming an L, as the skull is crying tears of blood.

"What are you two doing!?" Dofflamingo demands.

"W-We can't move, boss!" Machives quivered.

"It's like our bodies can't move on our own!" Jora states.

Dofflamingo was shocked by this, as he has never heard of anyone other than himself can control another person. Dofflamingo takes pride in his String-String Fruit abilities, along with his superior Haki. He was going to be king of this world, and he's not gonna let some rats standing in his way.

"Dofflamingo Donquixiote I assume?" spoke a voice as Dofflamingo turns his head, seeing the redheaded boy in leather standing before him.

"Boy, you got a lot of nerve coming to my ship!" Dofflamingo spat "What's this about taking my precious ones?"

"You mean the kids? I've taken them away so that they won't see me having to perform a bloodless carnage to your crew, like I did with your officers." Garfield answered as he raises his hands up "Like this," he said as he closes his hands **"Crushed!"**

Dofflamingo didn't expect this, as he saw two of his remaining officers, Machives and Jora, exploded as their blood splattered all over the deck of his ship. There's even blood and flesh splattered all over him.

"Wha…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Dofflamingo was beyond pissed, the veins popping up on his forehead proven that as his goons backs away from him.

"Same thing that happened to Captain Vergo. You must be wondering why you haven't heard any updates from him?" Garfield states.

"You…you KILLED VERGO!? YOU BASTARD!" Dofflamingo shouted, Vergo was his inside man of infiltrating the Marines, and this bastard killed one of his key players in his monopoly. But that's not what Dofflamingo was just mad that his crew were killed, no, this cock sucking-son of a bitch has killed his top officers and make him look like a weak fool!

"Not only that, but I have killed and beheaded your other officers. The three executives, and their subordinates. All dead, their blood oozing on the deck of my ship, the Crimson Oni." Garfield comments as he's mocking the Ex-Celestial Dragon turned pirate.

"Now I'm not just mad, I'm pissed!" Dofflamingo uses his threads to ensnare Garfield. **"Tamaito!"** he cried out, shooting a

Using his Observational Haki, Garfield dodges the strings as his hand grips towards Dofflamingo **"Blood Pop!"** he shouts, as suddenly Dofflamingo's right shoulder pops out blood, exploding an artery.

"Gah!" Dofflamingo cries out, as he felt his right arm going numb "What did you do to me, you bastard!?"

"Just gave you a dosage of my powers." Garfield respond "Your reign across the sea is over, Dofflamingo. You and your crewmates have made a lot of people suffered over the years in the Grand Line, and you shall be put down like a rabid dog!" he declared as he hears his crewmates cheer for him.

"Alright, you tell 'em, Captain!" one Logan Pirate shouts.

"You show that charismatic demon who's the real boss!" another shouted.

Dofflamingo glares at the redhead, how can this worm, he refused to give up! All that planning in reclaiming Dressrosa will be all for naught. He looks behind Garfield, seeing the blue cloak girl standing on the face figure reading a book. This gives the heavily devil an opportunity to counteract.

" **Tamaito!"** Dofflamingo shoots a string shot, aiming towards Raven.

Garfield thinks fast as he moves in between Raven and the strings, as he takes multiple hits from the bullet speed threads. He spat out blood, as there are multiple holes in his chest.

"Direct hit." Dofflamingo smirked, seeing the boy wounded.

"Captain-Sama!" the Logan pirate crew shouted in worry.

"Yay! Way to go, Dofflamingo-Sama!" the Donquixiote goons cheered.

Garfield held his punctured chest, bleeding out the holes front and back. He uses his devil fruit ability to solidify his blood to prevent more blood lose "You are a coward for using such dirty tactics, you monster!" he calls out to the smiling psychotic pirate.

"It doesn't matter how you fight, as long as you can win!" Dofflamingo retorts " **Shadow Knights**!" he shouts as he creates thread clones of himself "Let's show this bastard hell!"

" **Crimson Blades!"** Garfield shouts, as he uses his own blood that bled out to form twin katanas, as he charges at the clones. He swings his blades to cut the thread clones as they attack him simultaneously. Garfield would even sprout crimson blades from his calves **"Crimson Blades: Cycle!"** he shouts as he does a spin cycle around to slash at each and every clone.

"Whoa, the Captain sure is skilled!" state one Pirate of the Logan crew.

"Of course, he is." Spoke Raven, who's cloak is now yellow and wears glasses "After all, he is a blood user, he can use his blood to form weapons through solidifications. He can manipulate blood without the threat of bleeding out." She said with a knowledgeable tone.

Garfield has slashed down each and every one of the clones. However, Dofflamingo was up in the air, at the sky thanks to his Sora no Michi ability. His plan to have this punk surrounded by his thread clones 'I'll show you your place, you redheaded trash!' Dofflamingo then unleashes his most powerful attack **"God Thread!"** as sixteen threads pop out and launch towards Garfield.

Garfield saw the upcoming attack, as he tries to dodge them, but was too late. The threads shot down through him spilling out his own blood as the thread pierce him, turning him into nothing but a spill of blood. This shocks the crewmates of the Logan Pirates, seeing their captain be defeated by the Heavily Demon.

"C-Captain!" The crewmates cried out in horror.

"He killed Captain!" Another cried out. Everyone but Raven reacted in sadness, and anger towards Dofflamingo, who has stepped onto the deck of the Crimson Oni.

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu!" Dofflamingo laughs maniacally, as he steps on the pool of blood, unaware that it's his crewmate's blood. "I'm going to kill you all along with your shithead of a captain!"

"F-Fuck you! The 99 Blood Devils shall finish you off along with the Captain's crew!" spoke the Blood Devil of the Logan Pirates, known to be subordinates of Garfield's and are the most fearsome foot soldiers of the Logan Pirates.

"I would gladly put you all out of your miseries!" Dofflamingo bellowed.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

The voice shocked both the Blood Devils, Dofflamingo, and his own Pirate Crew, as suddenly Dofflamingo's left shoulder exploded.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Dofflamingo screams as his other shoulder's artery exploded.

To everyone's surprise, they saw Garfield jumping down from the mast as he steps down in front of Dofflamingo.

"C-Captain Garfield! You're alive!" one Blood Devil states.

"Always the show off." Raven said in boredom, as her cloak is now orange color.

Dofflamingo was shocked with rage, as he demands "How the hell can you still be alive!?"

"You're not the only one who can do fancy tricks." Garfield said with a smirk. "Blood Knights" he said. As the pool of blood rise up around Dofflamingo. They then start to form into duplicates of Garfield.

"Whoa, he can do that?" asked one of the crewmates, a redheaded teenage boy wearing a red shirtless vest, ripped jeans and combat boots, and carries a bow and arrow.

"He's been practicing on that attack for weeks until he perfected it." Raven comments in her knowledge mode.

"No, that's impossible!" Dofflamingo spat furiously as he glares at Garfield "HOW DO YOU HAVE THE TIME TO REPLACE YOURSELF WHEN I DIRECTLY FIGHT YOU!?"

"The better question is, when did you not fight a clone?" Garfield reveals as Dofflimingo just realized what he meant. The evil captain has been fighting a clone the entire time, and was fooled in believing it! This guy not only humiliated his crew, but himself in such a crass matter!

This was unacceptable to him.

"I'LL KILL YOU EVEN WITHOUT MY ARMS!" Dofflamingo declares as he furiously charges at Garfield.

" **Heart Bomb."** Garfield whispered.

Dofflamingo was inches closer to the redhead, but fate has other plans. The heavily demon's heart has suddenly exploded out of his chest, blood burst out from his chest. Both crew members look shocked to see Dofflamingo's upper body exploded, as rain of blood hits each of the ships. His body then falls down to the Crimson Oni's deck, dead.

"Yeah! That's our captain!" one Blood Devil cheered as the rest of the Blood Devils cheered for their Captain.

"D-Dofflamingo-Sama…is dead!" The Donquixiote Pirates were above all shocked to see their captain and his officers are dead. Thus, ending Dofflamingo's reign of terror in the Grand Line.

"His heart was pumping up so much blood due to an adrenaline rush." Garfield states as he lands on the blood-stained deck, seeing his crewmates holding umbrellas as the rain of blood hits the deck of the Crimson Oni. The deck has a history of having contained the bloodstains of many pirates Garfield and his crew has slain and killed over the years.

"Ugh, waking us up as back up, but instead you got the fun part." Spoke a tall, blond bobcut haired woman with blue eyes, wears a white one piece swimsuit with a hole showing her large rack, as her arm bares the Logan Pirate's tattoo and wears white pirate boots. She's the crew's combatant, Galatea, and is Kara's big sister.

"I agree, me and my sister were looking forward in taking down some strong opponents." Said an onyx haired girl who flew along with her redheaded counterpart. They both have green eyes, but wear different clothes. The onyx haired girl wears a black kimono with long arm gloves and thigh high boots, as the redheaded girl wears a purple bikini top, short-shorts, and purple boots. They are the Andreas Twin Fighters, Komi and Kori, the "Fire Twins".

"Yeah, so you'll have to make it up to us in bed." Spoke the other blond woman whose hair is much longer, with gray eyes, red lips, beauty mark, and wears a blue jacket with a black corset, black bikini bottoms, fishnets, and black combat boots. She is known as the "Black Canary", Dinah Lance.

"Sorry, girls. But I don't want you all to dirty up in touching this filth." Garfield said, seeing the corpse of Dofflamingo laying on his deck, as a man coming in wearing a yellow bodysuit with black stripes, blue shoulder pads, gloves, boots, and belt with a mask with black edges on each side of his mask where the sides of his eyes are at. His knuckles sprouted claws with some blood stains. Next to him is a redheaded woman with green pale complexion, wears a red loose button shirt, organic green panties made of leaves, and her body is mostly exposed so she walks around barefooted. "Wolverine-San, behead Dofflamingo's head from his body before it rots." Garfield orders.

"Tsh, you are always the man who overkills." Wolverine states as he marches towards the body, and comes to behead the dead Dofflamingo.

"We got all the heads in the crates, even collected their Devil Fruits for storage." Ivy states, walking towards Garfield sexily as she pressed her boobs into his arm "What's next on the orders, Gar-Sama?" she asked him.

Garfield smirked as he announces "99 Blood Devils, and those who wants to fight, raid the Donquixiote Pirates' ship, slaughter their goons, and take anything that's in his ship!" he declares as his crew cheered.

"Now he's talking." Komi said with a wild grin "Come sister, we got some raiding to do!"

"Of course, sister!" Kori replied as the two jump down from their ship and into the opposing pirate's ship, along with Galatea and Dinah.

"Oh, shit." The Donquixiote goon said while crapping his pants.

"Let the raid begin!" Komi said with a smirk. As the 99 Blood Devils and other crew members comes to raid the deceased Donquixiote Pirates' ship, as they slaughter the goons and steal the supplies.

Those that stayed behind was Raven, and Ivy, who brings Garfield into the Captain's quarters and have some private time.

/

2 Weeks Later, news about the defeat of the Donquixiote Pirates has spread around the world. Everyone who has read the news were utterly shocked to see the well-known Super Rookie pirate, who has sailed the Grand Line over the past years, known to leave a trail of blood and carnage against both pirates and marines, most notably for the four incidents he has caused over the years. Most has called him the "Blood Beast of the Sea", the "Carnage of Bloodlust", and "The Boy Who Leaves a Trail of Blood in the Seas."

Garfield has proven to earned a bounty of 300,000,000 Beri, and is very well known to have stored and collect Devil Fruits from the enemies he has killed. So, he comes to personally deliver the crates of the heads of the Donquixiote Pirates except for Baby-5 and Dellinger, since they're young children, to a Marine Base down at Marineford.

 _2 Weeks Ago, Marineford._

" _Sengoku-Sama! Sengoku-Sama!" call out one Marine Officer, bursting out to the office of Fleet Admiral Sengoku, who's seen eating his rice crackers._

" _What is it? Can't you see that I'm in my break?" Sengoku respond, while eating his rice crackers before he can do some paperwork._

 _"S-Sir, a pirate has come to Marineford!" the officer states. "It's Logan D. Garfield of the Logan Pirates!"_

 _Sengoku stopped eating his rice crackers as he drops it, the Logan? The most brutal pirate since his rookie years? That upstart is here, in Marineford? But to his fear was the boy's Devil Fruit abilities, as Sengoku immediately told him "Tell all soldiers to not engaged if they value their lives! Logan D. Garfield is not someone you should pick a fight with!"_

" _Sir, he's came here for an offering." He states which makes Sengoku worried._

' _Offering? What kind of offering?' Sengoku thought as he marches down to find out what this pirate want._

 _/_

 _Either Sengoku should throw up or not, but seeing what Garfield has to offer was quite shocking._

" _As you can see, Fleet Admiral, that this crate contains the head of the Donquixiote Pirates. Including Dofflamingo Donquixiote, Diamante, Pica, and Trebol. They're responsible for the Bird Cage incident at Minion Island." He states as Sengoku looks shocked by this information._

" _Y-You've defeated him?" Sengoku asked in shock._

 _"Yeah, just explode his blood arteries resulting in his death." He replied as he holds a snail "I also have the full recording of the fight if you want to see. But I must warn you, the contents in it is too much for the squeamish. It's too gory for the weak stomach."_

"I'll keep that in mind." Sengoku told him "But why handing me the heads of deceased pirates, what is your angle?"

" _Why the Shichibukai title of course." Garfield states with a smirk "I heard that there's a spot available for the position, so I was thinking of earning it. Plus, I got another crate full of each of their Devil Fruits for you."_

 _Sengoku was spectacle about this, what Garfield is offering the heads of the pirates that reigned in terror of the Grand Line for the past years, and given to his suspicion, Dofflamingo must've been responsible for Rosinante's death. However, this pirate is a danger to the Marines, but he might give the invitation to him if this Blood Beast has any ulterior motives._

" _Give me one week to decide." Sengoku told him._

" _Alright, I'll wait for a week." Garfield said as suddenly, he melted into a pool of blood in his boat in front of them._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the marine soldiers cried out after seeing the boy melted into a puddle of blood._

/

Now.

The Crimson Oni stopped by an Island in the Grand Line. It was uninhabitant and it was a small island, almost like a vocational spot.

Baby-5 is seen collecting sea shells. Ever since she was brought in to the Logan Pirates and heard about the Donquixiote Pirate's fate, she was saddened at first since Dofflamingo has practically raised her. But she did some thinking and when in a different environment. Everyone in the Logan Pirates has treated her and Delliger with kindness, even the 99 Blood Devils who have soft spots for the kids. Baby-5 has made friends with Sugar since they're the same age, and Monet became like a big sister she never had.

Once she collects the sea shells, she accidentally bumps into a large figure. She looks up to see the crimson haired Captain.

"Whoops, sorry about that, young one." Garfield apologized to the young girl. "Collecting sea shells, I see."

"Um, yes!" Baby-5 said shyly, as she turns away from the Captain. "What brings you here, Captain Garfield-San?"

"Just waiting for Victor-San to throw that banquet." Garfield said, seeing his star shipwright and cook, Victor Stone, a cyborg man who Garfield recruited years ago, after his village rejected him and calling him a freak of nature. Garfield welcomes him, stating that Victor has a place in his crew. Since then, it was Victor who's responsible for building the Crimson Oni, fitting for Garfield's abilities. "Say, Baby-5-Chan."

"Yes?" Baby-5 asked.

"Do you have anyone to care for outside of the Donquixiote pirates?" He asked her as he saw Baby-5 nodded no. "Tell you what, why don't you join our crew."

"Join your crew?" Baby-5 asked him in shock.

"Well since you are a Devil Fruit user, I can't trust anyone who might want to use you as a weapon. I want you to make your own decisions in what are you going to do, Baby-5." Garfield told her.

"B-But how can I make my own decisions?" she asked him. Baby-5 was raised to die for her Captain, and follow his orders no matter what. Disobeying will be dire consequences. But Garfield doesn't run like that. He makes sure to treat his crewmates like family, and not in a twisted way like how Dofflamingo implanted on his crew.

In truth, all Baby-5 wanted was for someone to love. She was abandoned by her own mother and had to live as an urchin until Dofflamingo founded her. She thought she could be loved by them, but they never showed anything that represents love. Diamante was too insensitive, Gladius would explode in front of her, and Corazon, before he was revealed to be a traitor, would kick her and Buffalo out of his way.

"I-If I join your crew, how will it be different from Dofflamingo's crew?" Baby-5 asked him "And what about Dellinger-Kun? He's an orphan and is a fishman. Please don't send him away."

"I don't plan to, he can join too." Garfield assured her, as Baby-5 did was hug him by the leg.

"Thank you!" Baby-5 said as she hugs him, tears leak from her eyes as Garfield pat her head.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo." Garfield told her. "You'll grow up to be a kind woman someday, and I'll make sure that you and Dellinger will be raised properly."

Baby-5 sniffled as she replied "Okay, Captain Garfield-Sama." She told him.

"Call me Garfield-San. No need to call me Sama." He responds to her.

"Garfield-Kun!" spoke Raven as she appeared in front of him through teleportation. Along with her is a bat carrying an envelope. "It came."

Garfield looks at the bat, as he picks up the envelope from the marine bat. "Come, let's go announce it at the buffet." Garfield said as he, Raven, and Baby-5 walk down to the other side of the beach where the rest of the Logan Pirates.

The Logan Pirates are having a banquet buffet as they eat the meat and food they found in the island. Its habitants are merely animals of giant boars and zebra pigs, and Sea Kings that they've manage to capture and kill. The 99 Blood Devils were cheering and drinking, as the top leaders of the Logan Pirates stand at their table waiting for their leader.

Wolverine, with a high bounty of 260,000,000 Beri makes him the deadliest combatant. Seen crossing his arms as he saw Garfield, Raven, and Baby-5 coming down "What took ya so long, bub?" he asked.

"I was sightseeing, and bringing Baby-5-Chan back. Also, I got this bat letter from the marines." Garfield said as he holds up the letter.

"A bat letter?" Dinah asked, her bounty is 40,000,000 Beri.

"From the marines?!" Peter Parker the Scarlet Spider said, as his bounty is 190,000,000 Beri.

"Man, there must be something the Marines wants you for something." Spoke Victor the Blue Cyborg, a dark-skinned man with robotic parts inside of his body, as he earns a bounty of 90,000,000 Beri.

Garfield went up to sat at his seat with Raven next to his left, and Poison Ivy to his right. Raven earned her bounty of 50,000,000 Beri, as Poison Ivy earns 70,000,000 Beri for her Vine-Vine Fruit powers.

"Well don't just sit there, read it!" Kara told him as her sister Galatea agrees. Both strong and powerful women from the Tribe of Krypto. "Super Girl" Kara, earned a bounty of 240,000,000 Beri, as "Power Girl" Galatea earned 260,000,000 Beri.

Garfield opens the letter, as he begins to read it out loud for his crew to hear "'To Captain Garfield, due to your high reputation and your part in ending the reign of the infamous Donquixiote Pirates, the World Government has decided that with your reputation on and strength, you are now declared as one of the Royal Shichibukai.'" He grins, this is exactly what he wanted "You hear that, everyone? If I accept this, all of our crimes will be pardon!" he saw his crewmates cheered at the news.

"Ooooooooh yeaaahh!" shout a woman who jumps onto the table as the Blood Devils cheered. The woman has blond hair with blue and red pigtails, white make up with black eyeliner and ruby red lips, and wears a red and black checkered midriff top and short-shorts, and thigh high long socks with exposed toes. "Time to party this celebration!"

"Alright, our beloved jester girl, Harley-Chan is here!" the Blood Knights cheered.

"Time to party!" shout the "Harlequin" Harleen Quinzel, who has a bounty of 70,000,000 Beri, matching Poison Ivy's bounty.

And so, the Logan Pirates dance and celebrate that their captain has earned his status as a Royal Shichibukai. Garfield sit on his seat, over thinking this new development.

'Now I got the status.' Garfield thought as his planning process in his mind 'Until the right moment as Madame Shirley predicted, in eight years, there's going to be a war at Marineford, and I will be one to play a big part in it.' He thought calculatedly, wondering if he should gain some allies for this event to happen. When he does so, he's going to be known in history as the pirate who made history.

 **/**

 **The Logan Pirates: Active for about 5 years, had crossed the Grand Line and Red Line, known for many incidents including the downfall of the Donquixiote Family, preventing a tragic incident in Dressrosa three years later. They are known as the most blood thirsty pirates in all of the sea, leaving trails of blood in the waters when their boat, The Crimson Oni, leaves bloody trails.**

 **But on the inside, the crew are just some really, nice guys.**

 **What do you think? Will it be part of the Infinite Beast Boys Universe? Will I get Bart on board with this? Who knows, but until next time.**

 **Remember to Review.**


	2. The Stowaway

**I'm back with this story! Now that Garfield is the new Shichibukai instead of Dofflamingo, there's going to be a pretty big-time skip like say 8 years later. In this chapter, we're going to explore Garfield and his crewmates, especially some of their rankings among them. How they will fit the One Piece world in this story.**

 **Also happy 20** **th** **Anniversary, One Piece!**

 **I do not own DC, Marvel, and One Piece.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 2: Stowaway

8 Years Later.

It has been years since Logan D. Garfield became part of the warlords of the sea. Now that he's been reinstated as a member of the royal Shichibukai he and his crew's crimes has been pardoned. Their bounties frozen meaning they won't be hunted down by the Marines.

Now the bloodthirsty crew known for their brutal strength, are seen in Dressrosa. Mainly, at the coliseum. Dressrosa has remained to be one of the most peaceful countries in the New World. Garfield along with his top officers of his crew: Raven, Wolverine, Victor, Roy, and Dinah Lance. The five were in charge as the top elite officers of Garfield's crew: Raven is a single elite officer and is second in command since she is first mate. Dinah Lance holds the combatant subdivision, known as the "Birds of Prey". Wolverine leads a special combatant division known as the "X-Force", Victor, with his stats as a cyborg oversees technology, the "Titan" division. Finally, there's Roy Harper, a skilled archer in the crew that earned him the nicknamed "Red Hood", is in charge of the assassins group, the "Outlaws" division.

Next to them are the royal Riku family. The king, Riku Dold III, stood alongside with his two daughters, Scarlet and Viola. Princess Scarlet is seen holding an infant son who she named Viggo. Standing next to her is one of the guards, Kryos.

"Alright, this is the best seat in the house!" Victor comments holding the finger foam. He hasn't changed much outside of his new upgraded look. His robotic body is more armored with a white chest plate, red glowing symbol on his chest, his body's more robotic with silver pads, armored arms and legs, and red glowing lights from his arms, thighs, and waist belt.

"I'll say. Especially the gladiator in the match." Garfield states sitting on his seat. His appearance hasn't changed outside of his hair and clothing. His blood red hair grew longer bangs and is more spikier and longer, as well as a scar across his eye after one battle. He now wears a leather jacket showing his muscle toned chest and eight-pack abs that shows faded scars from his days as a pirate, a belt buckle with a tiger buckle, black pants and boots with skulls on the front.

"Which one are you referring to?" asked Raven. She hasn't change much of her youthful look, outside of her black long short dress with a V-neck that exposes her D-cup chest, as her long slim legs shows while wearing her black heels. She still wore her cloak that changes color, which is blue.

"The one in the chainmail bikini of course!" Garfield states pointing at the girl.

The girl he was referring to was one of the opponents fighting off an opponent. A girl wearing a gladiator's helmet, wearing nothing but a cape, a two-piece chainmail bikini and loincloth. She wore brown gloves and metal grieves. She was showing a lot of skin for a girl her age, as she knocks out her opponents with the butt of her sword, and her high kicks.

"You do realize that girl's no older than 14, right?" Riku asked the Shichibukai with an arch eyebrow.

"I did not know that." Garfield said backing down.

"Geez, these youngsters get younger every year." Spoke Roy Harper, who now has an after shave while wearing red shades, a baseball cap, and wears a red hoodie with blue jeans and sneakers. He also carries a bow and quiver of arrows on his back.

"Don't think too much man, at least one of our own is in the tournament." Dinah states. Now looking the same as the years go by, still youthful in appearance, she wore a black leather leotard with her signature jacket, fishnets, and black pirate boots.

"Really? Who are they?" Kryos asked with interests.

"Those two down there beating the snot out of the last few opponents." Said Wolverine, who now wears a yellow and black version of his suit.

/

At the arena, there lies a racoon who was maniacally laughing at the arena opponents with a large gun. He appears to be wearing a red sleeveless jacket with a black shirt, and yellow pants. Next to him is what appears to be a large, humanoid wooden man.

"Oh yeah! Time to show them off, Groot!" shout the racoon mink known as Rocket.

"I am Groot." Spoke Groot, the human tree that ate the Human-Human Fruit, model: Golem.

The Gladiator girl looks at the laughing racoon mink and the human tree, recognizing them as part of the Logan Pirates. 'Those guys took down 20 opponents as I did!' she thought in shock.

"Oi, Groot. We got another one left standing!" Rocket points to the gladiator girl, known as The Phantom Gladiatrix, facing them. "Let's throw her out of the ring so we can collect the prize!"

"I am Groot." Groot respond as the two charges with Rocket aiming his gun at her, as Groot sprouting out his roots towards her.

The Phantom Gladiatrix however, saw through the two's attack as she raises her sword to take a swipe at Groot's roots. Groot didn't feel any pain, so the sword was ineffective. Groot simply uses his other arm to tangle up the gladiator girl by spreading its roots to bound her arms and legs together.

"Ah!" she cried out feeling the roots spreading around her. "L-Let me go!"

"No way, girly. We're going to knock ya out and earn the prize!" Rocket said as he holds up a large mallet that pops out of nowhere.

"How in the world did you get a mallet out of nowhere!?" she asked in shock.

"Thanks to my Devil Fruit, I have the ability to steal something what I can think of!" Rocket states. The racoon mink has eaten the Thief-Thief Fruit, an ability to steal stuff when the user sees something of their desire. Rocket has stolen the mallet from one of the knocked-out opponents he and Groot fought.

The girl struggles to not get hit, as she realizes that the roots bounds her boots. She then slips out of her boots as she flips up, and send Groot a kick in the face as she grabs her dropped sword from the ground with her bare foot. With one swift, she slices off Groot's arm and dodges the mallet from Rocket, who hit Groot instead.

"Groot!" Rocket shouts, as he didn't see the female gladiator hitting him with the butt of her sword, knocking him out.

"A double knockout! She just knocks out the contestants Rocket and Groot! The winner and still champion of the match goes to the Phantom Gladiatrix!" announced the Commentator Gatz.

/

"Whoa! That is so amazing! Did you guys see that? She looked like she was about to lose, but make it out until the end!" Garfield cheered as he stands up from his seat like an excited child, much to his crew's dismay.

"You get over excited about this too much." Raven deadpanned.

"For a Warlord, he seems to have a childish side." Viola states.

"You have no idea, princess." Wolverine replied while popping out one of his claws and eat a cocktail weenie from the plate.

/

Later, the Logan Pirates were invited to a banquet at the palace of the Riku Family. The whole crew are here including Rocket and Groot.

"I should've won! That girl got lucky when I had the chance!" Rocket rants while holding the ice pack over his head.

"I am Groot." Groot replied while his arm starts to regrow as Pamela tenders to him. She has not changed from her youth; however, she wore a long green dress with two slits showing her legs, green opera gloves and elf boots.

"Oh, that mean gladiator girl didn't hurt you that much, did she, baby?" She cooed like treating Groot as her own child, which is true since she has created him using science.

"I am Groot!" Groot nodded while Pamela rubs his growing arm.

"Ahem!" spoke one of the guards getting the pirates' attention "The Riku Family has come to the banquet!"

"There's no reason to make an announcement." Riku said honestly as he marches forward along with his daughters, but the guard continues.

"But may I present the Princess of the country of Dressrosa, Riku Rebecca!" the guard announces as the princess steps into the dining room with her family.

She is an attractive girl with long braded pink hair with short bangs around her face. She has fair skin and brown eyes. She wears a frilly yellow dress sewed and made by the servants.

"Granddaughter of King Riku, and daughter of Princess Scarlet and Royal Commander Kryos along with their youngest son, Viggo!" the guard states as the parents of Rebecca enters with Scarlet holding her child.

"Wait, Royal Commander?" Peter asked "Why is a member of the royal guard married to one of the princesses? Isn't that kind of a not so much royal custom?"

"The people of Dressrosa doesn't care about it that much." She said while placing her son on his own seat. "I love my husband so much as well as my children." She said while wrapping her arms around her husband's arm making him smile.

"Hmm." Garfield hummed as he looks at Rebecca "So why weren't you in the games, Princess Rebecca?" he asked her.

"Oh, uh…I don't like fighting much. I just can't stand unnecessary violence." Rebecca replied while drinking her cranberry juice. "This is good cranberry."

"Ooh, I love your pretty dress, Princess Rebecca!" Starfire comments with sparkles around her eyes. Suddenly, she is pulled back by her sister, Blackfire, away by pulling up the bottoms of her leotard. "Ow! Neechan!" she cries out.

"Sorry, my baby sis always makes friends to everyone she meets." Blackfire states pulling her sister back to her seat.

"I see." Rebecca replied while sweat dropping, as the banquet has commenced.

/

Later, it was night time as Rebecca stood in front of her balcony. Watching the nightly sky from her palace, and all the lights around the towns of her country. She loves seeing the people dancing and strolling through the night. It was romantic.

"Pretty night, huh?" spoke Garfield which Rebecca took notice seeing the Warlord at the balcony.

"Yes, it is." Rebecca replied. "So, are you and your crew going to leave tomorrow?"

"Yep. Gonna get prepared for some more pirates to take down that's been causing havoc in the Grand Line." Garfield states as he leans on the edge. "But besides that, why did you disguised yourself as a gladiator?"

Rebecca looks utterly shocked as he eyes widen. She looks scared as she stammers "W-Well, I was-" she ends up bowing to him. "Please, don't tell on me!"

"Relax, I ain't a snitch." Garfield assures her "But I wonder, why partake in these games in secret?"

Rebecca, calmed now, answered "Everyone expects for me to be this perfect princess and future queen of Dressrosa. Sure, you can run the country in a single monarchy, but the truth is, I don't want to be some pampered queen." She turns around facing the sea. "I want to see the world. I've heard of many stories about different islands in the Grand Line and the New World. Places that no man has ever seen the first time in their life. So, I became a fighter with the help from my little friends, so I could learn to defend myself when the time has come for me to set off to go on an adventure." She said facing Garfield.

"Well I've seen your skills and I'm impressed. Hopefully you'll get to your dreams someday." Garfield states as he looks up the sky "Such a beautiful night here." He comments.

/

The morning came as the Logan Pirates sail off from Dressrosa as they head out to the sea.

"Alright, Logan-sama, we're about to set sail!" Peter states after getting a confirmation of Kara, their navigator.

"Good, very good." Garfield respond as he turns to Victor "Victor-san, go below the deck to bring up our little stowaway."

"Stowaway?" Victor asked as everyone's confused.

"What stowaway? I'll cut them for thinking they'll sneak in our ship!" Raven, in her red cloak, declares as she brings out a jack knife out of nowhere.

"Calm yourself!" Peter exclaimed at the trigger-happy empath.

"But Pete-kun, how are we gonna get the stowaway besides threats?" Raven now her cloak is pink asked making Peter sweat drop.

'I live in a crew full of weirdos.' He thought as he and the crew heard some shouting once Victor came back with the stowaway.

"Found her." Victor said holding up the stowaway from the cape, as everyone saw it was the gladiator girl from the Coliseum, but are also shocked that it turns out to be the country's princess. She struggles to let go as the cyborg drops her to her feet.

"Well, well, well, what are you doing here, princess?" Garfield asked her to see Rebecca's nervous look.

Rebecca straighten her up, as she responds "Hello there, Captain Logan-senpai. I have decided to follow your advice to claim my dreams of adventure!"

There was silence in the air, as Garfield looks at the pink haired girl for a minute "Does your parents know you're out here?"

"Don't worry, I have sent in a note and my friends plan to cover for me." Rebecca states seeing how far she is from the island she was born in. "Sorry that I've stowed away, Logan-senpai, but I just want the taste of what traveling on a boat for adventures is like."

"What should we do to her, boss? Should we throw her overboard?" Wolverine suggests, earning a glance from a gasping Peter.

"Are you nuts!? We can't just throw her overboard!" Peter states.

"I second Wolverine's suggestion." Rocket replied as he crosses his arms.

"I am Groot." Groot agrees.

"We're not throwing anyone off this ship!" Garfield exclaims as he saw Harley setting up the plank, he gave her a deadpan expression.

"We're not?" Harley Quinn asked. She still looks youthful as she wears a red and black checkered top with short-shorts and red elf-shoes.

"No, far as I can tell Dressrosa will probably pin on us for kidnapping their princess." Garfield said with a sigh "Of course, I would get in trouble anyway."

"Not to worry, Captain Logan-sama!" spoke a voice which got everyone to look around in confusion.

"Who said that!?" Rocket asked as he held up his large gun, Wolverine pops out of his claws as Victor prepares for his arm cannon. The rest of the crew were prepared for an attack the unknown voice.

"Wait! There's no need to attack!" spoke a small figure that pops up behind Rebecca's backpack. The crew were shocked to see a tiny person. She has blue hair with a blue bushy tail, a blue and red top hat, blue eyes with a pointy nose, and wears a white scarf with a blue coat.

"Wicca, when did you get here?" Rebecca asked her.

"What the hell is she?" Rocket asked in shock, never seen someone like her before.

"A dwarf." Garfield states seeing Wicca "Looks like we have two stowaways. So, this must be one of the little friends you've been talking about."

"Hey, just because I'm small doesn't mean you should underestimate me!" Wicca replied as she gets on top of Rebecca's head. "I've made sure that the Totatta Tribe would let Princess Scarlett know about her daughter's whereabouts! That way, I was sent on a mission to protect the princess from any dangers!"

"Really?" Garfield said as he picks up Wicca, and then place her in a tea cup. "There, this tea cup is your new home."

"Hey! Get me out of here!" Wicca demands.

Garfield turns to Rebecca as he grabs her by the hips, and swings her over his shoulder. "You on the other hand are going to stay at the cabins."

"Hey! Put me down!" Rebecca demands, kicking her legs up and down as she bangs on the Warlord's back. "Someone's going to see under my loincloth!" she said fearing someone looking up her small loincloth covering her rear.

"Well you should've thought about wearing a revealing chainmail bikini then." Garfield states as he walks through the deck. "Hey Monet, Sugar, Baby-5."

"Hey, Garfield-Kun." They replied. Monet looks the same from 8 years ago, if not for the lime colored wings, and long bird legs. This was due to eating the Mythological Zoan Fruit, the Bird-Bird Fruit, model: Harpy.

"Oh, is that a new girl you brought in?" Sugar asked. Sugar looks very womanly in appearance over the years. With a curvier form, she still wears the red hoodie, wears a blue polka dotted dress with blue flats.

"Doesn't she look quite young for him?" Baby-5 states. Baby-5 has grown up over the years as her black hair grew longer, as she looks womanlier. She wore a black tank top that shows her midriff, blue jeans with diamond shaped holes on the side of her legs, and red heels. Her hair has wavy bangs hanging on each side of her face, as she wears a white laced headband. She is one of the crew's expert arsenal as she has eaten the Arms-Arms Fruit.

Garfield walks down at the deck as Rebecca continues to kick around. "Let me go!" she demands, earning a smack on her behind "Ah!" she yelped "When my father hears about this-!"

"Garfield!" Raven appears in front of Garfield, holding a green Den Den Mushi in front of him "You got a call."

"Must be her dad right now." Garfield said as he picks up the contact snail "Captain Logan of the Shichibukai, what can I help you?"

"Captain Logan, this is Vice Admiral Strawberry calling from Marine Headquarters." Called the Vice Admiral. "If you are receiving this call, then we are in need of you for an important summoning. This required the Shichibukai available to partake at the summoning!"

"Is it that important?" Garfield asked, feeling Rebecca's legs stop kicking. "How important is it?"

"If you have received the news, Crocodile has been exposed to do be the underworld criminal Mr. 0 of Baroque Works. It was reported by Captain Hina that Crocodile has orchestrated a civil war in Alabasta. All Baroque agents were accounted for arrest, all except a few members of course." Strawberry states as Garfield's eyes narrows his eyes.

'All Baroque Works agents? Does that mean…' he thought as his hand grips the side Rebecca's hip where he wraps his arm around.

"H-Hey! Watch where you're touching!" Rebecca cries out, feeling his hand gripping her hip close to her butt.

"Who's there with you?" Strawberry questions.

"Oh, just some girl at a bar I was having fun with." Garfield replied, he can hear the vice admiral's tiresome sigh from that remark. 'If the Marines did arrest _her,_ they would've made a big deal out it.' He thought "Anyway, how did Crocodile got caught?"

"It was all set up by Princess Vivi of Alabasta, and as for Crocodile, he has been defeated by the Rookie Pirates Straw Hat Luffy. We've managed to get wanted posters for him and his swordsman Roronora Zoro." Strawberry stated "In the meantime, Commander Sengoku wishes for all Shichibukai available to attend a summit at Mariejois in a week. Can you make it?" he asked.

"Well, I'm already in the New World but close to the Red Line. So why not? I'll come by to have a chit chat with the Budhha himself. Just as long as we have some tofu cuisine." Garfield said as he hangs up his Den Den Mushi. "Now, as for you." He continues to walk down to the cabins to take Rebecca to her room.

/

Garfield continues to carry Rebecca over his shoulder while heading down to the cabins. Rebecca saw through the ship as they're now in a certain hallway room. Each labeled a Devil Fruit by class, Pacifista, Logia, and Zoan.

"What's with all of these Devil Fruits?" Rebecca asked looking around.

"I like to collect them." Garfield replied with a shrug. "If I wanted to, I can just sell them for profit."

"But why collect so many? Where did these Devil Fruits came from?" she asked him as Garfield opens another door.

"Pirates that I have wiped out over the years. See that one?" he points to the glass case of a green pear with swirls "The String-String Fruit, was formerly owned by Dofflamingo of the Donquixiote Pirates. I've made him exploded out of his own blood. Very graphic fight if I say so myself." Rebecca gave a disturbed look, as Garfield continues "Anyway, this is where you'll find your cabin. Krystal will help you out."

"Krystal?" Rebecca asked him as she is being put down.

"You rang?" spoke a voice as Rebecca turns around. She saw a blue fox mink with short blue hair, aquamarine eyes with white fur around her face, with a black snout. She wears a golden top that shows her sizable breasts, her curvy figure shows her blue fur body while wearing a white loincloth, golden wrist bracelets and ankle bracelets as she holds a staff.

"Krystal, Rebecca. Rebecca, Krystal." Garfield introduced. "Krystal here is our ship's barista. We got a bar in the second floor here. Krystal, show Rebecca where she's sleeping until I set up a meeting on what to do with her."

"Yes, Captain." Krystal replied "Come, Rebecca. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. I can fetch you a tour if you want."

"Oh, thank you. How kind of you for the offer." She said as she joins Krystal to the cabin.

/

Gathering around in the meeting room, Garfield has assembled all of his crewmates in a round table.

"You've all are wondering why I've assembled this meeting?" He asked them.

"The princess, right?" Kara asked. The girl has longer blond hair as she now wears a blue short midriff top and red skirt, with red boots.

"Why not let her join the crew?" Galatea asked. She's still bustier by appearance as she still wears the same outfit.

"We can, but if she's going to stay with us, she's going to have to prove our loyalty. Plus, our logs already locked to our next destination, we're just gonna need some supplies and then we head down to Mariejois." Garfield said. "As for Rebecca, make sure she doesn't leave the boat. I'm gonna contact King Riku that his daughter's fine, and clear the misunderstanding."

"But what if he doesn't believe you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, you'll most likely to get your status revoked for kidnapping a royal princess." Dellinger states. He's a blond haired teenage boy who's a fishman of the fighting fish decent. He wears a green polka-dotted turtleneck with blue boy-shorts and black boots.

"Don't worry, me and the King go way back. Before I was a Warlord." Garfield said remembering the time he was a Rookie that has traveled to the new world. He partakes in the Coliseum games where he has fought against Kryos in the battles. Riku was surprised to see the rookie can take on the man who have one a thousand matches.

"But there's this other matter." Roy said as he crosses his arms. "How can we be certain that we can trust her with…the plan?"

Garfield leans back on his chair, as he replied "Three months. Three months until the war starts. Rebecca will have to earn her loyalty to us, and will do our orders without question. If she fails to do so, then we sent her off back to Dressrosa." He paused for a moment, "Which reminds me…"

/

Dressrosa, King Riku's Palace.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS LETTER!?" Kryos cries out while his wife reads the letter Rebecca wrote. "Our daughter ran off to set sail to the world! She's going to become a pirate! Where did I go wrong with my precious baby girl!?" he cried out loud as he's in fetal position. King Riku and Viola all look at Kryos with sweat drops.

"It's alright, Kryos." Scarlett replied to her husband. "Rebecca says that she won't be alone on her journey. She's got little Wicca with her."

"Well it won't be a problem of her whereabouts if not for our little friends." Viola states while looking at the cupboard hole containing the dwarves.

"Oh, we've apologize, Princess Scarlett-Sama!" Leo said "We didn't mean to keep this a secret! Rebecca-Sama made us to keep quiet about her secret training!"

"Shut your mouth, Leo-Kun!" Princess Mansherry scolds him while whacking upside his head.

"Regardless, where could Rebecca-Chan be?" Viola asked while holding her nephew, rocking him back and forth in her arms.

"Peru-peru-peru."

They saw the Den-Den Mushi ringing as King Riku comes to answer it.

"Yes, this is King Riku. Who is this?" The king asked.

"Heeeeeey, Doldy-San." The Den-Den Mushi provides a face similar to Garfield's is shown "Sooooo, here's the thing…"

One explaination later.

"…Sooooo, please don't be mad at me! She's the one who stowed away!" Garfield begs as the Den-Den Mushi looks like it was crying, making the king sighed.

"It's fine, Garfield." Riku told him "It's good that you've notified me about my granddaughter's whereabouts. May I at least speak to her?"

/

"Alright!" Garfield said as he wipes his tears, as he looks at Raven "Rae-Chan, have Rebecca here, please?"

"Fine." She replied as her hand starts to glow black, as she twirls around her finger **"Accio!*"** she chants as a black puff of smoke appears showing Rebecca, who is wearing nothing but her panties and she looks like she was about to take them off.

"What the hell!?" She exclaimed turning to Raven, and then Garfield who hands her the White Den-Den Mushi.

"Oh, glad you're here. You're Grandpappy would like to speak to you." Garfield said as he twirls around his seat as Rebecca recovers from her shock after hearing that her grandfather is on the phone.

"G-Grandpa?" Rebecca asked, "How are you doing?"

"Doing well, my granddaughter. I heard from our little friends that you've sneaked into the Crimson Oni by yourself." He responds, sounding stern, which made Rebecca feel guilty. Then she heard a scuffle as she heard her father.

"REBECCA! ARE YOU SAFE!? YOU DIDN'T END UP AS A CALL GIRL, DID YA!?" Kryos was brawling into tears as well as the snail, which turns to anger "OI! LOGAN! YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF MY DAUGHTER OR IT'S CURTAINS FOR YOU! NO MATTER YOUR STATUS!"

'Good thing this was on a secret channel.' Garfield notes. He'd make sure that when he's in contact with his allies, he sets up a secret channel through a special Den-Den Mushi. He then heard a much more softer voice on the phone.

"Can I have a call to my daughter now?" Scarlett said as she spoke to Rebecca "Becky, I know that you've craved for something more. Somewhere out of the castle is fine for you, but you could've asked for a trip abroad. I could've sent you to any world you want."

"But mom, I think that, well…" Rebecca tries to find the words, as Raven placed an honesty spell towards her.

" **Verum(Truth).*"** She whispered as her cape turned yellow, as yellow mist surrounds Rebecca.

"I've always wanted to go out to explore the world!" Rebecca blurts out "I don't want to be remembered as the pampered princess you've all expected to be, I want to go out and look at the world. I promise I'll be safe, even hang out with Garfield-San!" _'Why did I say that!?'_ she thought to herself.

"Is that how you feel?" Scarlett asked in understanding tone.

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. You guys mean so much about me." Rebecca assured as the bang of her hair slip to her face. "I just want something more in my life, and I love everything you've all given me but I would like a life of adventure."

A pause for a moment let Scarlett to think, which she responds "Alright, my dear daughter. If this is what you want, then you have our family's support."

"Oh, thank you, mom!" Rebecca replied, grateful of her family's understanding. "I love you all so much, I hope I get to see you all soon. Oh, and look after father for me, please?"

/

"Oh, don't worry, your father's going to be alright." Scarlett said as she, Viola, and Dold all look at Kryos still wailing about Rebecca while holding up Vigga.

"Viggo, my son, never go out on adventures and be a strong man!" Kryos told his son, who's just giggles at his father's over exaggeration, or the goofy sad face he's making as he cries comically.

/

"Just take care, okay Becky-Chan?" Scarlett said over the contact snail.

"Yes, mother. Wish me luck in the world." Rebecca said tearfully, as she hears her father ranting as she hangs up. She gives a sigh as she turns to Garfield and Raven. "It was…very hard."

"Relax, you'll see them soon anytime." Garfield said with a solemn voice "You're very lucky compare to everyone in this ship. You have a family to go back to, and that's what it counts."

"Don't worry, Captain Logan, I will not disappoint you." Rebecca states.

"Great, now put on some clothes causes you'll be properly introduced to your new family up the deck. No one wants to see a topless girl in deck." Garfield told her as Rebecca covers herself with a blush.

"I'll give you some clothes, Rebecca." Raven said as she pats her hand on the pinkette's shoulder, escorting her to the girls' cabin.

/

 ***Accio – A summoning spell used in Harry Potter.**

 ***Verum – Truth in Latin.**

 **Raven has eaten the Mythological Zoan Fruit, the Human-Human Fruit, Model: Witch. She can cast spells and dark magic. However, because of her mood swings the Devil Fruit affects her personality, given her enchanted hooded cloak that shows colors whenever she's feeling angry(red), happy(pink), green(brave), gray(sadness), orange(bored), and more to be classified.**

 **The Blood Beasts Pirate Crew members:**

 **Captain: Logan D. Garfield**

 **First Mate: Raven the Black Witch**

 **Shipwright: Victor**

 **Swordsman: Wolverine**

 **Combatants: Dinah Lance, Kori the Starfire, Komi the Blackfire, "Power Girl" Galatea, Groot, and Dellinger**

 **Doctor: Peter "The Spider" Parker**

 **Navigator: "Super Girl" Kara**

 **Sniper: Roy Harper**

 **Assassin: Baby-5**

 **Cook: Sugar**

 **Treasurer: Monet**

 **Doctor: "Poison Ivy" Pamela.**

 **Entertainer: Harley Quinzel**

 **Weaponizer: Rocket Racoon**

 **Barista: Krystal Fox**

 **Cabin Girl: Rebecca Riku**

 **Happy 20** **th** **Anniversary to One Piece. We hope that you'll have a proper conclusion in the end of your story. To Oda who has made these 20 years special, but not 4Kids who made things worse.**

 **UPDATE: Forgot to put Krystal Fox from Starfox in the list so she's the barista but can manage her own in dire need. She can make the best alcohol in the ship.**

 **Remember to Review!**


End file.
